weareadventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
Moira Mistvail
Class Build Class: Illusionist Wizard / Veiled Illusionist prestige class Arcane School: Illusion, Mage of the Veil sub-school Signature Weapons: magic, deception, misdirection, and the power of Rock ‘n’ Roll! Signature Spells: Any and all Illusion spells. Moira also heavily favors evocation spells, especially lighting and fire based ones. Appearance Moira is short, even for a gnome. She stands only three feet tall, but in most other ways she is of average physical appearance for a gnome. Her head is slightly bigger in proportion to her body than a human’s would be, and her eyes and mouth as well seem slightly larger than normal humanoid face’s. Her hair is a bright, hot pink shade of magenta, as are her long gnomish eyebrows that extend right off her face. Such long eyebrows compliment her big, expressive pink-ish purple eyes. In fact, her whole face is alarmingly expressive, as Moira frequently makes use of her extra gnomish facial muscles to emote. Her skin is on the pale side, with a slight pink hue, but she flushes a darker shade of pink when she is angry or excited. While Moira’s physical appearance may trick someone into thinking she is cute and harmless, her personal style works hard to betray this. She styles her short pink hair into a combination faux-mohawk/pompadour hairstyle that she considers a trademark of hers. Similarly, she is very attached to a worn, beat-up looking black leather jacket that she wears at all times. Moira never takes the jacket off, siting it “has history” and is “part of her” among her reasons for never parting with it. To go with her jacket, Moira also wears a big, over-sized spiked gauntlet made of iron on her right arm. The gauntlet was clearly crafted for some sort of larger humanoid, and the scratches and imperfections in the metal betray the age. Despite this Moira wears the over-sized gauntlet like an accessory, and has even enchanted it to function as armor without impeding her spell casting ability. Under all that, Moira wears the simple, dark garb of a ninja. The odd choice adds softness and a layer of comfort to her otherwise hard edged outfit. She pairs this with black combat boots, and a rather large gaudy belt depicting a sun. Finally, rounding out Moira’s eccentricities are a bunch of tattoos and facial piercings that add to her punk look. Personality MTBI Personality Type: ENTP (The Debater) Moira is, first and foremost, a proud, confident individual. She’s highly intelligent and knows it, and is also very proud of her ability to deceive and mislead others with her spells and wits. Despite her pride, Moira does not take it personally when people underestimate her. In fact, she relishes the moment, because it is easier to deceive those that don’t believe you capable of such trickery. Like the other Iconic Illusionist Nyx, Moira has a silver tongue, and is often able to talk or charm people into things with her natural charisma. Moira exudes confidence, and is never afraid to strike up a conversation and make a new friend. Likewise, she’s never afraid to speak her mind, a trait that often gets her in trouble. Moira is the epitome of an impulsive and rebellious soul. She is stubborn to a fault and adheres to no one’s rules but her own. Telling her to do something she doesn’t want to do will at best get you nowhere, and at worst infuriate her. Asking her to do what you want and letting her decide for herself is usually a more effective way to get Moira to cooperate, though it’s not a guarantee. No matter what, if Moira doesn’t want to do something, there is almost no force on this earth that can change her mind. This stubborn attitude extends to her secrets as well. As a worshiper of the same mysterious goddess as the Iconic Illusionist Nyx, Moira is also very interested in learning the secrets of others and guarding her own. Moira’s confidence and rebellious attitude find a happy marriage in her love of performance. Moira enjoys making a scene and putting on a show, whether that be in the form of music, illusions, pranks, or just a really good party. Few things make the gnome happier than when she’s making a scene and playing her guitar. In fact, Moira enjoys playing her guitar so much she occasionally uses it in combat, utilizing a magical guitar pick of hers to help her cast spells not normally under the purview of wizards. History Resources # We Are Illusionists Official Tumblr Category:Iconic heroes Category:Gnome Category:Humanoid Category:Illusionists